Slave Pens
Naga |boss=Quagmirran |type= |level=62-64 |players=5 |key=Heroic Mode: }} The first 5-man wing within the Coilfang Reservoir. The instance is harder than both the Blood Furnace and the Hellfire Ramparts, but the loot drops are of much greater quality. In Heroic Mode, the Slave Pens holds Skar'this the Heretic prisoner. He begins and ends the quest which allows players to enter the Serpentshrine Cavern. The quest involves killing Gruul the Dragonkiller and Nightbane in Karazhan. Note: As of Patch 2.1.2, Serpentshrine Cavern no longer has a required attunement to enter. The attunement quest chain remains in-game, and can be completed if desired. It will give Cenarion Expedition Reputation through Friendly, and through Exalted on Heroic. An average Heroic run will give roughly 1850 rep. Bosses *Mennu the Betrayer - Broken Draenei Shaman *Rokmar the Crackler - Makrura *Quagmirran - Bog Lord Normal mode bosses are all level 64 Elites, while Heroic Mode bosses are all level 72 Elites. Quests * * * Trash Mobs Normal mode melee mobs hit between ~2000–3000 normal hits. Heroic trash mobs are bumped up in power. Bogstrok - come in groups of 3–4. * Crowd control – Normal methods work. * Heroic mode – Immune to Mind Control. Coilfang Champion * Strict Melee * Uses Intimidating Shout on its target (often the tank), cowering it in fear and fearing everyone else in melee range. * When tank is cowering in fear, the Champion goes after the next un-feared target on its threatlist, usually ranged attackers or healers * Frost Nova works well: You pull the Champion and Frost Nova it when it is within melee range of tank. When, or if, the Champion uses Intimidating Shout while it is rooted, it will attack the tank and break the stun instead of running for the ranged attackers or healers. * Heroic mode – Immune to Mind Control. Coilfang Observer * Uses Immolate for ~2000 initial damage plus damage over time. * Crowd control – Normal methods work. * Heroic mode – Immune to Mind Control and Seduction, but can still be feared and frozen by traps. Coilfang Slavemaster * When you kill the Slavemasters, the slaves run away and de-aggro. * Crowd control – Normal methods work. In addition, when you CC the Slavemasters and wait a few seconds before breaking the CC, you can cause the slaves to flee as well. Coilfang Defender * Has a reflective shield approximately every 20 seconds. * Cannot be feared, but can be stunned, trapped, polymorphed, cycloned and disarmed. * A well geared tank-healer combination can survive tanking two of these guys simultaneously, but they hit extremely hard. (~2300-2900 on a bear's 21k armor, in heroic. One shot almost everyone else) * Normal snares do seem to affect them so they can be kited. * Stealth Detectors, thus cannot be sapped. * Crowd control – Sap does not work. * Heroic mode – Immune to mind control, seduce, cyclone, trap and sheep, but still vulnerable to stun and kiting. Coilfang Scale-Healer * Crowd control – Normal methods work. Priests can Mind Control these; the surrounding mobs will kill them quickly. When Mind Controlled, has a Holy Nova, Power Word: Shield and a Greater Heal (Heroic) Coilfang Soothsayer * These can Mind Control one player to attack teammates. The Mind Controlled player will use magic and normal attacks. * Crowd control – Normal methods work. * Heroic mode – Normal methods work. Coilfang Enchantress * Crowd control – Normal methods work. * Heroic mode – Mind control does not work. Coilfang Collaborator * Crowd control – Normal methods work. * Heroic mode – Immune to Mind Control, however can be feared. Coilfang Technicians * Crowd control – Normal methods work. * When Mind Controlled: has a Rain of Fire and Blizzard (Heroic) * Heroic mode – Seduction and Mind Control work. Coilfang Ray * Casts a form of terror that is dispellable and lasts for a couple of seconds. * Crowd control – All forms of Beast crowd control work. Coilfang Tempest * Crowd control – Normal methods work. * Heroic mode – Mind Control does not work, but the mob can be feared. Two particularly tricky pulls can be found after Rokmar - these involve large groups with a mind controlling enchantress and an intimidating shouting Champion. At least in Heroic, the second group of these can be skipped if you are willing to fight the next patrol in the tunnel. The first group can also be skipped, although if you are using traps and fear as a form of Crowd Control it is probably better to kill them so you have room for the next group. Skipping Pulls Slave Pens is notable for allowing perhaps more "skipping" of trash mobs through careful movement than any other Outlands instance. Two of the most impressive skips are described below: 1. In the second room, it is possible to skip five pulls. Pull the pat of three naga as it goes by, and then the slavehandler beyond. Everything else in the room can be skipped. Move to where the slavehandler group was, and then hug left as you move forward. Note the two blue lanterns ahead and to the right. Visualize a straight line running from one lantern to the other, but shifted two yards to the right (start two yards to the right of the first lantern and finish two yards to the right of the end lantern.) Wait for the pat ahead to pass from right to left. Then run along the line you visualized and hook around the back of the room to the tunnel entrance. 2. You can skip seven of the eight pulls between the first and second boss. After pulling the first boss, skip the group at the bottom of the ramp by running under the ramp and hopping up onto it from the back. Skip the group at the top of the ramp by waiting for it to pass and then simply running up and around on the other side (either side is equally valid, but just make sure everyone moves together and on the same side). Fight the pat of 2 naga on the hanging wooden bridge. At the end of the hanging bridge, skip the two defenders (and all the other pulls between here and the second boss) by waiting for them to turn their backs, and then carefully moving behind them and jumping off the bridge PARALLEL to the direction of the bridge. This is very easy to do by hugging one of the walls (either one, depending on which side you took), running parallel to the bridge, and hopping forward over the low wall. Be sure not to strafe or do anything which causes you to move even slightly perpendicular to the bridge. You should hit the lower bridge. From here, you can see the second boss. Move out along the left-hand ledge, the side where the boss is. There is a line on the ground about three yards from the end of the ledge. Stand on that line, face 45 degrees out, and simply walk forward off the ledge. You'll hit another ledge below. Move along that ledge to the ground, and you are behind the second boss, ready to fight him! If anyone misses either jump, as long as a character with a resurrection ability makes it, the people who miss can simply drown themselves and be resurrected up onto the lowest ledge. There are many other skips possible; these are just the biggest ones. In all, it is entirely possible to get through the entire instance with only 15 trash pulls. This makes Slave Pens one of the most efficient runs for an experienced group trying to farm Badges of Honor. External links }} Category:Instance:Slave Pens Category:Instances Category:Cenarion Expedition